tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Human Characters in the Magazine Stories
This page is for minor human characters that only appear in the magazine stories. The Golfers The Golfers often practice golf in a field along Thomas' Branch Line. One of the golfers is not very good and once hit a golf ball into Thomas' coal bunker. The golfers go to the station where he asks if Thomas' crew have seen their missing golf ball. The Fat Controller returns the man's golf ball, but not before telling him off for hitting the ball at Thomas. The golfer apologises and the Fat Controller talks to him about golf for quite some time and offers to have a game with him one day. Appearances * 1988 - The Golfers (only one speaks) The Shepherd The Shepherd once had a sheep that strayed onto Thomas' line. Some time before this event, he had left his crook on the train and it is returned to him by the guard. Appearances * 1992 - Lost and Found! Bert Coke Bert Coke is a coal merchant who has a stall at a large market in a town along Thomas' Branch Line. When Thomas ran out of coal after making a delivery to the market, his driver and fireman purchased six bags of coal from Bert. He has his own lorry which is red. Appearances * 1993 - Food for Thomas (does not speak) The Bride and Groom The Bride and Groom got married at a church in 1993. Their wedding car broke down after getting the bride to the church, so the bride, groom, and their guests travelled to their reception in Wellsworth with Thomas. Appearances * 1993 - The Wedding Engine! (do not speak) The Special Stationmaster The Special Stationmaster was a stationmaster that is popular with the Fat Controller's engines. He earned his nickname, the Special Stationmaster, because he keeps calm and cheerful in times of trouble. His best friends are the engines and he always has a kind word to say about all of them. He retired in 1993 and the Fat Controller arranged for him to live in a house in Wellsworth. Unfortunately, this was not good enough for the stationmaster as he would miss seeing his friends everyday. The Fat Controller later arranges for an old, disused coach to be converted into a house for him. The coach was then placed in a field near his station. Appearances * 1993 - The Special Stationmaster! The Very Important People The Very Important People had come to the Island to open a new station on Thomas' Branch Line. Thomas was given the job of collecting them which made James very jealous. The group consists of a mayor and a man that looks very similar to the Fat Controller, amongst others. Appearances * 1994 - The New Station (do not speak) The Painter and Decorator The Painter and Decorator once painted the Fat Controller's office at the main station. Whilst they were doing this, the Fat Controller used Daisy as an office. Appearances * 1995 - A Desk for Daisy! Bobo the Clown Bobo is a clown who has appeared in a few Play and Learn magazine stories. Appearances * Ding-a-Ling! (actually Kuffy; does not speak) The Coalman The Coalman delivers coal to places all over the Sodor, including the theatre at Wellsworth. He once helped Thomas by giving him some coal when the tank engine was running low. Thomas later returned the favour when the coalman's lorry broke down. Appearances * Carrying Coal! The Black-bearded Man The Black-bearded Man was a rather scruffy-looking passenger who was waiting on a platform whilst Farmer Collett and the stationmaster where judging a scarecrow competition. Henry mistook him for one of the scarecrows, which the man took as a compliment as the scarecrows were fairly smartly dressed. He went on to help judge the competition and finally pick a winner. Appearances * The Scarecrow Competition! Nurse O'Neill Nurse O'Neill is a nurse at Sodor Hospital. On the day of the nurses' fancy dress party, she fell over at Wellsworth station and sprained her wrist. This gave Gordon an idea and he suggests that she goes to the party as a wounded soldier. So she borrows her father's army uniform and that's what she does. Appearances * 1998 - Fancy Dress! Mr. O'Neill Mr. O'Neill is the father of Nurse O'Neill. He once lent his old army uniform to his daughter for a fancy dress party. Appearances * 1998 - Fancy Dress! The End of the Rainbow Owner This smartly-dressed man owns a shop called "The End of the Rainbow". He once arranged with the Fat Controller to have some wagons repainted in bright colours with his shop name on the sides. Then, he asks for James to take do the stock run from the shop pulling the wagons. With bright red James at the front, the train looks like a rainbow which is good publicity for his shop. Appearances * 2000 - The End of the Rainbow! Stephen Stephen is a young boy who travels to school on Bertie. Bertie has stated that Stephen is his favourite passenger. Trivia *He may be Stephen Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's grandson. Appearances * 2002 - Birthday Bus Stephen's Mother Stephen's mother arranged a party for Stephen at the local village hall, but the party ended up being held on their good friend Bertie when the hall was flooded. In the puzzle that made up the story, she looks a lot older than she does in the illustration. Appearances * 2002 - Birthday Bus The Elderly Lady The Elderly Lady was a passenger on Thomas' train that runs from the Main Station to the Shopping Centre. At the Shopping Centre, she dropped her shopping on the platform and Thomas' driver had to help her pick it up. When the Fat Controller arrived, he reprimanded Thomas for being late, but the elderly lady interrupted him, saying how kind Thomas' driver had been. She owns a poodle. Appearances * 2002 - Time Trouble! Paul Walford Paul Walford is a professional photographer. He was employed to help promote Dingley Hall, but The Horrid Lorries kept ruining his shots. The problem was resolved when the hall manager set up a no entry sign to stop the lorries. His name could come from the fictional setting of the BBC soap, "EastEnders". Appearances * 2002 - In the Picture Dingley Hall's Manager Dingley Hall's Manager runs the refined Hotel, Dingley Hall. Appearances * 2002 - In the Picture The two Smartly-dressed Women The two Smartly-dressed Women were passengers on Henry's train. They like to visit factories to find out how different things are made. One day, they spilt some "Sodor Dew" in one of Henry's carriages causing a curious scent. They appear to be quite posh and elegant. Appearances * What's That Smell? Danny Danny is in charge of hiring deckchairs to holidaymakers on the beach, but one day, Lorry 1 crushed his store-shed. Danny was worried that the tide might wash his chairs away, so his good friend, Bulstrode, tells him to stow the deckchairs safely in his hull overnight. The next morning, Danny mends his store-shed and has a gift for Bulstrode - a roll of stripy deckchair material to cover his hull so that Bulstrode does not get continuously hit with beach balls and kites. He is very kind and in the event of a deckchair being torn, he never seems annoyed. He just takes the damaged chairs home and mends them with stripy deckchair canvas that he keeps for just such an occasion. Appearances * Take Cover! The Nurse The Nurse works at St. Mary's Hospital and sometimes gives courses on first aid to the railway staff at the Main Station. She usually travels from the hospital to the station on Bertie. Appearances * Feeling Fine Fred the Fogman Fred the Fogman is a fogman on the narrow gauge railway. He once saved Peter Sam from running into a tree. Appearances * Seeing Smoke The Sculptor The Sculptor is a well-respected and versatile sculptor. She hosts sculpture shows at her shop somewhere along the Skarloey Railway. One Winter, she carved a fish in a frozen waterfall, which everyone loved. Appearances * Ice Carving (does not speak) Alf Alf ran the snack bar at the Main Station for many years until he retired in 2005. Upon his retirement, no suitable replacements could be found, hence the snack bar closed. Later on, Nelly was hired to run it. Alf's food was said to be so delicious that James had to blow his whistle to remind the passengers to catch their train. He used to joke that the passengers would rather miss their train than Alf's food! Appearance * What's Cooking? (does not speak) Nelly Nelly is a retired school dinner-lady and the current manager of the snack bar at the Main Station. When Alf retired, the Fat Controller could not find a suitable replacement and the snack bar was closed. Days later, James came across a broken rail and whilst he and his crew waited for it to be repaired, Nelly gave them coffee and home-made cakes that she had made in her nearby cottage. After James told the Fat Controller about her, she was immediately hired to run the snack bar. Appearance * What's Cooking? The Magician and the Witch The Magician and the Witch are employees at (or may even own) the Magic Shop on Edward's Branch Line. They dressed up as a wizard and a witch to attract a crowd of customers to their shop. Appearances * 2005 - Strange Sight Adam and Debbie Adam and Debbie are the young children of a stationmaster who works on a station on Thomas' Branch Line. One winters day, Adam and Debbie went shopping with their mum to purchase a toboggan. Unfortunately, all the toy shops had sold out. When Thomas has an accident, it gives their dad an idea and he makes a toboggan in the shape of Thomas! Appearances * 2005 - Slide and Ride The Soldiers The Soldiers were going to Gordon's Hill with Thomas to embark on a training exercise about coping in cold weather. However, a blizzard caused them to take shelter in Annie and Clarabel. The group of soldiers consisted of an officer and his men. Appearances * 2005 - Really Useful Coaches The Small Boy The Small Boy wanted to run the Main Station. The Fat Controller allows him to and he is given an old whistle, a top-hat, and a timetable. The Small Boy soon gives the Fat Controller his railway back when Murdoch breaks down and blocks the line. Appearances * 2006 - Taking Charge Sam Sam is a porter at one of the stations on Sodor. He is well known for falling asleep whilst on his train home. This is because he finds the carriages so warm and comfortable. Percy is always sure to blow his whistle to wake Sam up when they reach his station. Once, when he visited the Sodor Railway Museum, he fell asleep in one of their carriages. Sam has a wife, a young son and a young daughter. Appearances * 2007 - Sleepy Sam The Ice Artist The Ice Artist sculpts statues from ice. He works in a public park where Thomas often visits - and accidentally melts the sculptures! He is never referred to by gender so it is unconfirmed whether he or she is male or female, but it can be assumed he's male. He/she is not to be confused with the sculptor from a 2005 magazine story. Appearances * 2008 - The Ice Train! The Vet The Vet yearly attends the Sodor Horse Show to care for the horses. He also helped to deliver a baby foal on Sunnyhill Farm. He drives a car similar to Sir Topham Hatt's with the word "VET" on the sides. Appearances * 2009 - New Delivery The Mill Manager The Mill Manager owns an old windmill. The windmill was undergoing repairs for quite some time and as a sail was lifted into position, it was damaged two days before it's grand reopening. The manager is very upset, but Thomas has an idea. They cover the sails in pretty spring flowers to hide the damage on the windmill until further repairs to the sail can be completed. The opening was a great success and the windmill now produces lots of flour and is a grand tourist attraction. Appearances * 2009 - Spring Time Special Forest Ranger The Forest Ranger identified a family of badgers in Henry's Forest. Appearances * Trees and Tunnels The Car Ferry Captain The Car Ferry Captain captains the ferry that transports cars from Sodor to the Mainland. He once agreed to take Caroline for a trip so that she could have a view of Sodor from the sea. Appearances * Caroline's Cruise The Famous Writer The Famous Writer is an author. On the day, she is due to sign copies of her latest book at a book shop in Wellsworth, the shop's basement catches on fire. Luckily, Daisy arrives and she is able signs her books inside of the Diesel railcar. As a thank you, she gives Daisy her own book with the inscription: "Dear Daisy, for being a Really Useful railcar". Very little is known about her as she was not seen in any illustrations. Appearances * Books Aboard! Kit's owner Kit's owner lives in a cottage on Edward's Branch Line. She owns Kit, whom she cannot get to come inside the house until he's barked "hello" to Edward. She appears to be quite elderly. Appearances * Kit's Kennel S. Jones S. Jones is a self-employed carpenter. Once, his van broke down on the level-crossing and, after pushing it clear, Edward's guard offered him a lift in the brakevan. Edward then asks him to build a kennel for his friend, Kit. Appearances * Kit's Kennel Mr. Savino Mr. Savino owns a coffee shop close to the main station. It nearly didn't open in time when Cranky accidentally dropped his coffee roasting machine into the sea. Luckily, the problem was solved by Thomas who suggested roasting the coffee beans in Stepney's firebox. Appearances * Steam Roasted Sodor Toy Factory Manager The Sodor Toy Factory Manager is a man who is in charge of the toy factory on Sodor. He allows schoolchildren to have tours of his factory on school trips. He is also rather generous as he always gives the children a bag of free toys for their school. He was responsible for making the game Edward's Escape, based on Edward's brave attempt to apprehend burglars, which was a huge success. Appearances * Edward's Escape Marcus Marcus is a young boy who is good friends with Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren Stephen and Bridget. One of the games he enjoys playing with them is "piggy-in-the-middle". Appearances * Piggy-in-the-middle! (does not speak) Elsbridge Rovers F.C. Manager The Elsbridge Rovers F.C. Manager owns the Elsbridge Rovers. He appears to be very supportive of his fans and very generous. Appearances * Percy's Poles The Head Keeper The head keeper is in charge of the Wildlife Park on Sodor. He once had to stop the schoolchildren from entering the park because of an escaped African deer. The deer was recaptured with the aid of Thomas, who was dressed as a tiger at the time. Appearances * Tiger Thomas The Skipper The Skipper owns a canal boat, which he uses to take loads of timber to the wharf. When, his boat breaks down he relies on a horse named Biscuit, to tow him to the end of the towpath by the wharf. When the towpath ends, he enlists the aid of a Skarloey Railway engine to tow him the rest of the way. It is unknown if he actually owns Biscuit. Appearances * Ready Steady Freddie Sir Rackham Sir Rackham owns a prize bull. His name could come from a character in the fictional comic book series "The Adventures of Tintin". Appearances * Musical Duncan (mentioned) The Scrapman The Scrapman is an employee at one of the Scrapyards on Sodor. Once, Edward was making a delivery to the yard, when a piece of metal jammed in his wheels. The scrapman assumes that Edward was sent for scrapping and starts work despite Edward's desperate pleas. Luckily Trevor and Jem Cole arrive and save Edward from a terrible fate. Appearances * 2011 - Saved Again (does not speak) The Film Star The Film Star once visited Sodor in her seaplane. Neville, unaware that it was a seaplane, was horrified when it crashed into the sea. When he realised his mistake, Neville was asked to tow the plane to the jetty. The Film Star was very pleased with her smooth ride and, as a sign of gratitude, signed Neville's boiler. Appearances * 2011 - Splashdown! Smiley the Clown Smiley the Clown is part of a travelling circus which visits, amongst other places, Sodor. When he's not taking part in the circus performances, he is availale for private performances such as birthday parties. He once attended Stephen and Bridget's friend, Sally's birthday party. Appearances * 2011 - Clowning Around Sally Sally is a friend of Bridget and Stephen Hatt. Appearances * 2011 - Clowning Around The Artist The Artist is an elderly-looking man who often paints pictures of things at the fishing village, including the ships and holidaymakers. Stephen and Bridget took his photo whilst trying out their new camera. He once painted Arthur when his train was delayed by a points failure. Appearances * 2011 - Puffer Portrait The Acrobats The Acrobats are part of a travelling circus that once visited Sodor. Their act is popular with everyone - including the engines. Once, whilst sticking up posters at a station, they fetched the guard's scarf down from the station roof after Gordon let off steam. They consist of two men and one woman. Appearances * 2011 - Show Time The Doctor The Doctor arrived at the main station on Henry's train and was asked by the stationmaster to examine the Fat Controller, who was not feeling well. The doctor tells the Fat Controller that he has a chest cough and gives him some medicine. He then examines an ill Henry by listening to his boiler. He concludes that Henry has blocked tubes. Appearances * 2011 - Tube Trouble The Signwriter Mr. T. Drysdale works as a signwriter on Sodor and is also a talented artist. Thomas asks the signwriter to paint a mural of some passengers to hang on the wall by Annie to cheer her up while she waits for a refit. The signwriter drives a green van with his company's details on the side. Appearances * 2012 - Smiles All Round (does not speak) Simon Simon runs the company "Simon's Express Sandwich Service" which distributes sandwiches all over the island. Once, Gordon incorrectly thought that Simon was going to replace his express and completed his run in record time. In doing so, Gordon breaks the dining car's cooker. The Fat Controller then rings Simon to order some sandwiches to feed the hungry passengers. He drives a brown van. Appearances * 2012 - Express Delivery! Jim Jim owns a ride named "Jim's Jungle Ride". It used to be situated at the pier but had to be moved to the Wildlife Park to make way for a bowling alley. Appearances * Jim's Jungle Ride! Joe Joe is a night watchman for a factory close to a branch line. He has a fire at night to keep warm. Appearances * Joe's Glow! Farmer Banks Farmer Banks is a farmer. Appearances * Harvey Saves the Harvest! Michael the Painter Michael the Painter is a new painter on the railway. He is relatively new and one of his first jobs was to repaint Donald and Douglas, who tricked him. He was then to paint Bill and Ben. He is eager and keen to please although somewhat gullible. Appearances * New Paint Ben the Shepherd Ben the Shepherd looks after sheep and has a dog named Jess. Ben is a fairly elderly man who once got trapped in a ditch. His dog, Jess, alerted Thomas and his crew who rescued him. Appearances * The Round-up Dave the Busker Dave the Busker is a busker who carries a guitar and travels around busking. Appearances * Luggage Coco the Clown Coco the Clown is a clown. Appearances * Clowning Around The White Van Man The White Van Man is a delivery man who drives a white van. He is famous for being reckless and always rushing. He has been to Sodor to make deliveries to George's driver and Sir Topham Hatt. Whilst on the island he almost collides with Bertie and gets rather impatient at crossing gates. While delivering a package to Sir Topham, he parks his van in front of the Fat Controller's car and gets clamped. He then misses his ferry home. It is assumed he lives on the Mainland. Appearance He wears a yellow polo shirt and jeans. He also wears a red baseball cap back to front and trainers. Appearances * White Van Man Inspiration In the UK, the "White Van Man" is a common phrase used to describe inconsiderate and aggressive drivers of vans, much like the one seen in this story. The term was invented by the BBC radio presenter Sarah Kennedy in 1997. Category:Humans Category:Annuals and Magazines